Rock the Boat
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: I was watching Titanic, I'm sick, this might be a oneshot, this might be horrible but keep in mind- I have a cold and my head is foggy.  Degrassi: Titanic. This is the opposite of a lock-down, its an evacution on the shores of the romantic Paris, France.
1. Chapter 1

**I am sick, I ended up watching Titanic. I took a nap. And bam- this came! **

**Hey, don't flame. I am kinda loopy right now.**

* * *

"Mother!" I screamed as I reached their floor. This was the 12th, and I have been counting, time I called her.

The door opened and my mother slammed it, to irritate my sleeping father I'm sure. I rolled my eyes.

She scoffed. "He. Is. Impossible."

I linked my arms through hers. "We came here for peace, not for you two to fight. You can do that at home."

We reached the breakfast place, The Dot Buffet, and my mom patted my hand.

"Getting milk for your father,"

I scrunched my nose but she left.

"Dad's lacoste intolerant." I muttered, mostly to myself. I just shook it off.

I looked for Alli, my best friend, who's here because her brother booked some gig being the entertainment here, being with his band, The Studz.

"Alli!" I said and she smiled.

"Clare, have you seen Jenna?" she said as I broke off a piece of her muffin.

"No, her cabin is upstairs. The Next Teen Star contestants are above my cabin floor. My parents plus their rehersal is defening."

"Poor ClareBear... Where's KC?" she said, and I shrugged.

Then her eyes widened and she started to spit out her muffin into a napkin. Ew, this better be good.

"Major hotties at two o'clock." she hissed and I rolled my eyes.

I looked down at my notebook, I keep for Alli's boy emergencies.

"Clare, look!" she hit me and I looked up.

One was tall, wearing plaid shorts and a shirt. I could tell Alli loved him. So I moved on. He was away from the other two, talking to Owen, a major idiot and weirdo.

The next was trying to pick out a muffin. I saw his tiny hand go from corn to chocolate chip to bran. Picky. His face was screwed up in thought and I was about to look away when somebody took a blueberry muffin and threw it in his hands.

Thehand had many rings and black nails but... it wasn't paint. I traveled up to the face and saw him.

He had long dark hair flowing from his scalp and green eyes that captivated you the moment you catch a glimpse of their color. It was something sta

Smirking at the feminine one, he reached for an apple and bit into it.

Is it weirder to be jealous of fruit or vour the fact that I wanted him to bite me. Like a vampire in Fortnight.

Whoa. Where did that come from.

Remember KC? Your boyfriend. Your loving caring boyfriend

I let out a breathy sigh and bit my lip, half sucking on it now.

"So... Clare, I see the tall plaid one eyeing me and want to investigate. You want to come?" she whispered in my ear.

The feminine one shoved a plate in the plaid one's gut and the God-like one smirked wider. He looked up and I barely looked away in time.

"Seems like you do." she whispered playfully.

I risked a glance up again to see him look down and shake his head, smirking. I sighed, looking at Alli.

"Nope, I have a boyfriend." I said and smiled. She rolled her eyes then shrugged.

"Maybe Jenna..." she scanned him over as flipped hair out of his eyes. I bit my lip, barely.

Alli laughed. "Jenna would seem tto go for guys like him- and she might."

"Why?" I said, looking down again.

"Because, he's one fine piece of-" I shot her a look.

"Boy. I was going to say boy." she said and I nudged her.

I studied him. The way he laughed with his friends. The way he bit into his apple. The way he licked his lips, to get the apple off. Dear God...

"Oh, he's hot. Jenna will love him, even if she's going to just use him for-"

"Alli!" I whimpered.

"A good time," she finished and smiled at me. "Clare, grow up. It's true."

I glared down at my paper. Jenna wouldn't do that? Would she? Why would I care, Jenna's a big girl... and I don't know him. I felt eyes on me.

He was looking at me, up and down, eyes resting on spots that made me want to blush but I didn't want to give myself away. His eyes traveled painfully slowly, as if he was shredding all my clothes off with his teeth in his imagination.

Alli noticed. "At least Jenna not liking him isn't the problem, he likes you."

I run a hand through my hair and look at her. "N-No he doesn't."

"Y-Yes, he does."

"Come on Clare, follow me to ask Mr. Plaid some questions." She stood up, took my arm, and dragged me over to all of them.

He was smirking with the look in his eyes.

The look like he wanted to rip me apart, find my core, and...

I flushed looking at my feet as we stop.

I read way too much fanfiction.

* * *

**That was fun.**

**Ahh, review please, if it pleases you kind people to do so.**

**It's one of those toss-up oneshots.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Ok, why they're all there. It's a backstory thing. Plus I hat e author's notes so here's another sick-buzzed chapter.  
****  
Clare and KC are going strong this summer, Clare's on a vacation to France with her family (Darcy included).  
****  
Jenna's in the top 10 of Next Teen Star, so... they go to Europe. KC focused but goes after Eli to draw attention away from it.  
****  
KC's there because his mom scored tickets from her new boyfriend (a crewman, and lets just say he makes KC moody, for no reason).**

Adam and Drew are going to visit thier great grandmother and Adam brings Eli while, since KC is already there, Drew brings Owen.

Alli's here because of the Sav and Studz, (Peter, Danny, and Spinner are there. Peter brought Mia. Awkward.)

**Fiona and Declan- they're there cause they're rich socialites and can buy the boat (names anyone? Not SS Degrassi!)**

**Bobby- Bobby and Fiona are still together, Fiona may throw him overboard. Nah... no, he still hits here but she deals with it in silence.**

**Holly J- SAVVY J NEVER HAPPENED, Declan invited her. Sorry Savvy J fans.**

**Connor and Wesley- Smart kids program thing. Connor needs a girlfriend but I hate Mary Sues. I'll make it work.**

**Dave- Connor's Plus One**

**Anya-Wesley's Plus One (Wanya or Sanya? Wesley would totally LARP with her)"**

**Leia and Chantay- NOPE! Hahahahahaahahaha Danny dumped the both of em!**

**This isn't a school, and Eclare is main focus but I don't like one subplot. So I have a lot! That's how I roll.**

* * *

Eli's POV

If I knew what the girls on this ship would be like her...

She was... for one thing, beautiful... classy... elogant.

But then there was that thing about her that made me want to pounce on her.

Her ring, the way she sucked on her lip, her slightly pink cheeks, her cross necklace, her costant looking up and down.

That all fit under the category of innocence in her.

Who am I rip it out like I wanted to?

As she walked over her, my eyes trailed up and down her body...

Who am I not?

I saw the word "boyfriend" form on her full lips and I sighed.

That's who I am not. Her boyfriend.

I looked at Adam and he was looking at the band that Sav was in. Huh.

It was funny actually, they had Peter's sister on drums and his girlfriend's daughter on a tamborine. Adam smiled and looked at me. I smirked and shook my head.

"Hey, you look really familiar? Do I know you?" the girl's tan friend said flirtaiosly to Drew. The girl rolled her eyes and hugged her notebook.

Adam looked at her and smiled, always one to break the ice first.

"Hi," he offered, small and quiet. "Adam." He shook her hand. Lucky. He already had physical contact.

"Hi, I'm Clare," I still looked at her intensely and her voice caaptivated me.

"And this is my friend, Mr. Your Eyes Are Plates." Adam said and poked me. I looked at him, awaking from my stupor.

I took her hand and by magic, like some Romeo casanova inside me took over and I kissed her hand.

"Eli,"I said and smiled, not exactly... like a smile-smirk.

Clare sucked on her lip, which I found irrestiable and gently pulled her hand away.

"Elijah _Romeo _Goldsworthy." Adam said, I hit him.

"Elijah..." she breathed. I nodded, looking her square in the magnificent blue eyes. I liked how my full name fell from her lips.

"I like when you say it. It sounds better." I say immediately without thinking.

She it her lip harder and she turned a healthy shade of pink. "Umm..." she started but her tan friend cut her off.

"It's Jenna and... and... KC." Alli said and I saw Clare's eyes dull, like she hoped they weren't together.

Ahh. The boyfriend.

I looked at Adam, he looked at me. "Well, Drew, we have to go. Adam really wants to punch something."

Adam hit me and looked at Clare. "I can't slack off in my fighting skills."

She smiled and nodded. "I understand, leave me being the third wheel."

I smirked and Adam smiled. "You wouldn't want to accompany us, it's a gym."

She sighed and looked down as the blonde walked over and so did the beanie guy. I had to go.

"Nice meeting you," Adam said, rushing out. I turned to leave but I couldn't without a goodbye.

"Bye Clare," I said and she bit her lip. Sweet Jesus...I turned to leave but she stopped me. With her hand. Over mine on the table.

"Wait... I'll uh, see you around?" she whispered. I patted her hand, looking down.

"Guess you will,"

She wrote her number on my hand and I wrote on her arm. She giggled softly and I smiled.

"Yeah, bye." I whispered.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Eli. Elijah. Elijah Goldsworthy.

My heart pounded.

He kissed my hand.

I turned to Jenna. She was open-mouthed. "Clare-Bear, hate to break it to you but...KC's going to freak."

"I know," I whispered and looked at my arm.

"Who was that fine specimen?" Jenna said, looking at Eli's departing back, or if I know Jenna, bottom.

"Eli." I said. She smiled at me.

"He's hot. I might just have a new goal, besides win Teen Star."

I felt sick then. God, something's wrong with me.

"Hey Jenna, it's open mic hour. You can go sing your new top secret song."

She squealed and rushed up to the mic.

KC appeared next to me. I tried to kiss him but he gave me the cheek. "Sorry, but Mike is a bowl of crap."

I rolled my eyes. Mike was his mom's fiancee. He didn't kiss me for him?

"What he do?" This time.

"He was alll Kirk son, and I was like first of all, its KC and I-" I tuned him out as he continued to ramble.

Boys.

* * *

I sat outside on the deck later that day and saw Jenna and KC in the pool, playing and splashing. He was all over her, yet he couldn't kiss me?

I slumped on the railing untill I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Clare." Eli said, standing next to me. I waved half-heartedly.

He frowned and looked at me. "What's with you?"

"My dad is accusing my mom of an affair. My mom is accusing my dad. My boyfriend is cheating on me."

He smirked. "Ok, the first two, I get. But... define cheating..."

I was flustered so he took lead.

"Is he having sex with her?" he said and I winced and blushed at his blunt way of saying it. He looked at me, expectantly.

"No, KC's mom is with him 24/7." I muttered and he looked at me.

"Does he kiss her?"

"No,"

"So he's a flirt..."

"I guess,"

He smirked. "Let me test your limits Clare." he said and I gave him a quizzical look.

He took my hand, twirled me around so my back met his chest, and hugged me from behind like I saw KC do to Jenna three times today. I sighed and he looked at me from over my shoulder.

"Is this cheating."

I bit my lip and shook my head no.

He smirked and pressed himself closer. "This?"

"You're close to me." I said and he smirked.

"Is it?"

"M-m-maybe," I stuttered. He let go of my hands and put his arms over mine, around his waist.

"How about this?" his hot breath hit me. Oh lord, is this a sin?

"Ok...you're close..."

"Mmm-hmm." he muttered and his arms were around my waist now. I bit my lip really hard now.

"Eli..." I said, a breathy little moan. "You've reached your goal."

"I see that." he whispered and I bit my lip harder...

His arms left, my back was cold, and I was against the railings.

"It was the fun part too!" Eli whined and I smiled, sarcastically.

I punched him and walked away, sure he'll follow.

And I was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Today everyone wanted the pool because it was a million degrees outside. Well, except Eli and Adam.

Adam didn't want to swim and Drew and Eli agreed that he shouldn't. "He doesn't like water." Drew explained and Eli smirked.

"You should've seen hm try to get on the boat." he rolled his eyes and smirked at me, making my heart melt the way it shouldn't.

Adam gave him a dirty look.

"And you two shouldn't pass up the chance to see Alli and Clare in bathing suits. You go, I'll be fine." Adam said and Alli smiled while I blushed.

Drew and Eli hit him. "You guys hit each other a lot." Alli stated.

"True, but we don't mean it." Drew said and Eli and Adam nodded.

"Hey Clare, are KC and Jenna going to come?" she said and I hated that she put them together.

I nodded feebly and Eli looked at Adam.

"Well, I can't leave Adam alone. I promised his mother, she made me get out a Bible, that her little Adam will be brought back to their cabin every night at 10:35 PM in one piece."

Adam looked at him and Eli slightly shook his head.

Drew looked at Eli and Eli rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Boys are weird." I said as their code commenced.

"You still have a boyfriend though." Adam sang and I nodded.

"Yeah. Right. Boyfriend."I stated and Alli tugged at my elbow.

"Come on! Sucks for you guys because I'm going to make Clare go from St. Clare to anything but!"

Adam covered a laugh and Eli glared at him.

Clare waved and walked away with Alli.

Drew burst into laughter with Adam and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Y-y-you're passing up the chance to see h-her in a bathing suit... b-b-because..." Adam said,between gasps of undying laughter while Drew continued.

"Y-you c-can't stand her b-b-oyfriend?" Drew and Adam were clutching their sides.

Eli smirked a bit, against is will. Yeah it was stupid. "Are you two done?" he said and Drew fell over while Adam slid down the wall.

"Hey, you're um.. blocking my room?" a voice said weakly to Adam from the corner of the hallway. She was wearing a white one piece with a black cover-up covering her arms and the better parts of her legs. Her hair was wet so i believe either she was on the bottom deck or swimming up-stairs in the rich people area.

"Um... s-s-sorry..." Adam stuttered and the girl smiled. I looked at Drew, who mentally groaned.

"It's alright. You seemed busy." she whispered, coming out from the corner.

Adam stood up and went far far away from her door. She smiled and looked down.

Her phone vibrated. A look of sadness flashed across her face, then defeat, and then the look of all hope was lost.

"I-I have to go. Bye..."

"Adam." he squeaked and she bit her lip.

"Adam." Adam smiled and she entered her room.

Drew took off his shoe and threw it at him to get the loverboy show off his face.

"You're trying to get yourself killed? She could pay people to slice your head off!" Drew hissed and I nodded.

"You two worry to much. Did you notice that she seemed... off?"

"Like you do all the time?" I smirked but he didn't even grin.

"No... no. It's like she was... defeated." he murmured and Adam still tried to contemplate it.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

I went into the unisex bathroom and heard saw heels from the bottom of a stall. One earring was dropped on the floor and a dress was torn.

I heard a moan and then a hiccup, followed by some tears.

"Hello?" I asked and the hiccups deceased.

"Please. Go away." I heard a raw quiver in her voice and opened the door.

"Jenna?" I said and she sobbed on the toilet seat.

Her heel was broken, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she wanted to vomit. On the porcelian toliet there was a white... instrument?

Oh.

A PREGNANCY TEST.

"Eli?" she whispered, knowing I saw.

"Are you..." I gestured to the box of pregnancy tests on the floor.

"I-I don't know," she sobbed again but this time she sank to the floor. I sighed inwardly as she hiccuped and cried.

"Jenna." I said and she looked up at me. I ran a hand through my hair. She looked at her hands, ashamed.

"It's ok. I don't even care who the father is," I said, reading her thoughts.

"If your problem has bumps in the road... then its worth it." she said. "That's what my brother Kyle said."

"You never pictured a baby bump huh?"

She laughed and that turned to crying against my leg. How that happened... I can't honestly tell you.

No, I didn't shake her off.

I slid down the wall next to her and let her cry in my shoulder.

It felt right.

Not the right I always felt like with Clare.

The right it felt like when Julia was... pregnant.

* * *

**Yay, didn't see that coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey um... Eli. Thanks a lot." Jenna said the next day. "And if anyone asks, I was PMS-ing, no one needs to know about my scare. But it was still really cool of you."

"Hey, what were you going to do if you were pregnant?"

Jenna sighed and said, "Probably not tell the father."

"And that would be..." Eli pressed and Jenna smiled.

"Not getting it out of me that easy. I'm going to get some breakfast, want anything?"

"Just cereal..."

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

"No, Raisin Bran. Of course Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Thanks you Captain Obvious."

"Ooh, sorry Sergeant Sarcasm." Jenna said back and Eli shook his head.

As Jenna walked on, Eli let his mind wander.

Julia. Julia Madison.

She had soft pink lips, usually covered in some exotic red color and caramel colored eyes. It used to scare me how sparkly they were. She had braces though,which made her loathe herself even more. She grinned without teeth for that reason, making her grin special to me when she showed her teeth. She usually had her brown eyes as an oasis in a sea of charcoal, black splattered everywhere, her clothes, her hair, her eyes, her fire (she did give him the finger before she left, telling him some choice 4 letter words)...

For a good period of time after she died, he still saw her sitting in his bean bag chair, her special purple headphones around her neck, bobbing her head to music. She didn't enjoy Dead Hand, she liked girlier rock because she was a slight feminist in that sense. And yet, it was true, she could hold her own when it came to resorting to violence. Just don't expect her to take on a Godzilla. He remembers just staring at her, writing her poems on her lap and pop her gum, combat boots tapping on her backpack to whatever tune came blasting out of her iPod.

And staring at that empty beanbag made him realize, he never _wanted _to love again.

But that wouldn't stop him from love. He never really saw a future with Jules, just a casual relationship sometimes fueled with lust.

And now as his parents are in the process of moving him to Toronto, after 2 years of moping, they decide the trip with the Torres' will be good for him. Not wrong... that's as much as he'll give them.

Clare. Clare Edwards.

Thats as much as he knew. She was a rainbow, bright and colorful. She wears her lips glossed, her eyes in a light white shade he thought no one could ever pull off, and always has that natural glow around her. She'd wear her ballet flats and light dresses. Her hair was short, and it brushed her white shoulders. She warned him that she didn't tan, she burned, peeled, and fried in the sun.

Is it bad that by looking at her blue eyes, he can imagine a life with her and with Julia he could not? Is it bad that he can melt when she brushed against him? That he could hear his name begging to be formed on her lips, when her mouth doesn't even have to open?

_Eli... Eli..._

"Eli! Earth to Eli!" Jenna called as she placed the cereal in his face, threatening to drop it on his lap. Eli snapped out of reverie and took the glistening cereal from her small hands. She looked mock-disappointed. Eli laughed a bit and ate with her.

Clare... Clare Edwards

* * *

**Hi.**

**Reviewing does make this updates realll faster.**

**~Kthanksbye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, hi.**

**-xSoFreshEclareLoveex, Ambigous21, ninjacat5, nina0286, MadameDegrassi96- I'M UPDAAAATING! SHEESH.**

**-Degrassi Story- I PLAN TO! Forever and ever.**

**-Zeldaskeeper- that conversation shall come...**

**

* * *

**

It was the way she walked maybe. The way she analyzed everything at a slow pace.

Long black hair, clouded eyes...

Fiona.

It made his knees go weak and his senses in an acute hyperactive form. Every click of her heel, every swish of her hair, the shelterd and guarded lookof her eyes...

And yet here she was, right in front of him and he couldn't say a word. He couldn't speak. It was too overwhelming, how close she was. It was as if he would burst if he didn't have some sort of medicine to counter the bubbling feelings of nervousness and fear.

"FIONA!" he heard and he instantly relaxed. It was Clare, Clare lightened it all.

"Clare-bear!" Fiona cried and hugged her and Adam smiled, as he decided on his muffin of the day.

"Oh and this is my friend Adam." he heard Clare say.

Adam dropped the corn muffin and looked at Clare and Fiona.

"Well, hi." he said quietly, picking up his muffin. Fiona gave him a warm smile. It made him feel warm as he threw the muffin across the room to Owen, who caught it and thanked him. Adam smiled. Oh the poor idiot.

Clare scolded him. "Adam, that's sick. He could get the flu or something." she said, as saintly as ever.

"Well, there was the three second rule factored in Clare." Adam said and Fiona let out a small giggle.

Adam beamed in pride to be the one who made the usually forlorn girl giggle. Clare smiled and looked back to Owen whensomething caught her eye.

"Adam, why are Jenna and Eli sitting together?" she said, masking her curiosity and jealousy. She had a goddamn boyfriend! KC, her boyfriend, didn't need this right now. Fiona smiled.

"Ah, so you got rid of KC. I never liked him." she said and Adam stifled a smile. The share something in common, Adam detested him to and refused to be around him for reasons unrevealed to Clare. Clare sighed, shaking off the feeling of mob mentality.

"KC and I are very much together Fi, it's just that Jenna is just going to usee him and he's my friend." Fiona frowned and opened her mouth in protest as Clare gave her a look. It was the look of"What about you?" Adam turned around, understanding a girl's signal to distract yourself with anything else.

"And, did you kick HIM to the curb?" Clare hissed and Fiona shook her head no, biting her purple nail.

"No, b-but, but Clare! My family has a reputation! People expect us to get married, live in a penthouse and have magical little diplomat babies." Fiona whispered, not wanting Adam to hear. she didn't want him to know.

"Cut the crap Fi, no one deserves what he does to you!" Clare whispered back angirly. "And strawberry champagne from cheap drug-stores will not get you through this."

Fiona swallowed. "He says he just needs me to do what he says. If I wasn't so stupid-"

"You'd have ended it at the first bruise." Clare finished for her.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Adam looked up. Clare was openly glaring at a boy in the doorway, beckoning Fiona with his eyes. Her eyes were petrified and dead.

Adam reached out to her and handed her a chocolate chip muffin. "Hey, um, I don't eant it and it's the last one." he said to her confused expression.

Fiona couldn't help but twirl her hair and give him a flimsy one arm hug that never satisfy people for long. Adam's eyes boggled for the 3 seconds she hugged him and he felt an intense glare in his direction. It didn't cancel out his high from Fiona's hug.

Fiona smiled at Clare and Adam before putting on her poker face and walking over to Bobby. Adam scrunched his nose at the way he held Fiona's arm with his, waving to paparazzi on another boat. He whispered in her ear and Adam can see Fiona pretend to laugh when all it seems like he said were angry and ugly words.

He pushed Fiona aloong and Clare's glare focused on Eli and Jenna who were doing a Suduko puzzle together and jealousy ripped through her heart.

She hadn't even spoken to him in regular dialouge and Jenna, who gets everything she wants, is already in there. Clare looked at Adam and he sighed.

"All Eli talks about is you, no need for the green monster to pop out." he said and handed Clare a plate. Clare stabbed the buffet as Adam joined Drew and his idoit friend.

* * *

**LOLLY LOLLY LOLLY REVIEWS- POSITIVELY VERY VERY NESSECARY**

**Sorry, I've been watching SCHOOL HOUSE ROCK.**

**Suppose you're going nut gathering. LOL SORRY!**


End file.
